Processing and replacement of contents of an array with contents of a second array typically apply processing rules in a predetermined direction, such as top to bottom. For example, upon removal of a plurality of tokens within an array, typical systems may iteratively move or “slide” existing tokens within the array downwards from higher numbered rows to lower numbered rows (when counted upwards from the bottom of the array). These systems may lack flexibility or the ability to applying iterative shifts in other directions.